


I Swear

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Masochism, Sorry?, Teasing, TrashTrashTrash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: "I told you what would happen, but you couldn't help yourself, could you?"OrRobin enjoys teasing Trent... A lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... I wrote this instead of writing the final part for "Behind The Mask", I promise it'll be done sometime this century! ANYWAYS, try to enjoy this caffeine fuelled nightmare of self-indulgence. Purely for myself bc I'm trash. DBAA.

"Robbie," Trent groaned.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Robin sighed playfully, making his way over to the bed where Trent was cuffed and waiting.

"But it's cute," Trent whined.

"No, it's annoying," Robin said, sitting on the edge of the bed, running a hand over Trent's ribs.

Trent raised his body to the touch, wanting more. Robin just stared at him like a predator toying with his prey. He enjoyed watching him become so desperate that he slipped back into his primal instincts. Did that make him a sadist, Robin wondered? Probably, but if that was the case, he was a perfect match for Trent because he loved being tortured as much as Robin enjoyed torturing.

"C'mon, Robbie, please," Trent whined, lifting his hips off the bed in desperation.

He smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"Call me that again and I'll be more than happy to leave you cuffed here and go sleep on the floor in Chris' room," Robin said, not an inch from the other man's face.

"Pfft, no you wouldn't... You love me too much... Robbie," Trent smiled, biting his lip.

Robin leaned in even closer and kissed Trent. He opened his mouth, trying to get Robin to come in deeper, but he pulled away suddenly, returning to his position an inch from his face. Running an affectionate hand over Trent's cheek, he decided he really wanted to work him up.

"Goodnight, Trent," he smiled and got off the bed, starting to walk towards the door.

"Hey, what??" Trent struggled against the cuffs.

"I told you what would happen, but you couldn't help yourself, could you?" Robin sighed, dragging out his departure.

"What-- Oh, come ON, seriously??" Trent said, pulling at his restraints again.

"Mhmm... Hope you're comfy," Robin said, exiting the room and leaving Trent on his own.

The door slammed behind him. Of course, he had no intention of leaving him there all night. He just _really_   wanted to fuck with him... And honestly, he had no problem with the nickname, it was all just part of the game.

Robin chuckled to himself as he waited in the hall of the hotel to make his reappearance. After a few agonizing minutes, he used his key to get back into the room.

Upon opening the door, he heard Trent sigh with relief that he'd returned, but the game wasn't over just yet.

"Sorry, babe... Forgot my smokes," Robin smiled sadistically as he grabbed the pack of cigarettes he intentionally left behind. "See ya tomorrow," He winked.

Before he could even take one step towards the door, Trent spoke up.

"Please," he breathed.

Robin paused and looked at where he left his boyfriend. He turned towards the bed and stalked his way back to Trent.

"You didn't think I'd do it, did you?" He asked, settling beside him on the bed again and brushing a stray hair out of Trent's face.

"But you came back," he almost panted, lifting up off the bed again, trying to gain any sort of contact.

Robin laughed menacingly in his face, bringing a hand up to Trent's neck.

"Don't test me," he whispered.

Something dark and masochistic flashed in Trent's eyes as Robin put pressure on his throat.

"Fuck you," Trent spat.

Robin responded by pressing his hand harder against Trent's throat, cutting off his air completely. Trent's mouth was half-open in a silent moan as he writhed beneath the unbound man.

"You still wanna talk back to me?" Robin threatened, lightly nipping at Trent's ear. He took his hand away from his throat so he could answer. Trent gasped for air dramatically.

"Fuck. You." Trent repeated, drawing out each word viciously.

"Then it's gonna be a long night for you, baby."


End file.
